Connected lighting refers to a class of lighting system in which the lights (luminaires) can be controlled based on the communication of data between the lights and a controlling device (such as a smartphone, tablet, smart-switch etc.) using network technology, according a network communications protocol or combination of such protocols, such as Zig-Bee, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, Ethernet etc. This allows a connected lighting system to provide richer functionality than traditional lighting systems, for example allowing a user to directly control the lights using an application (app) executed on a smartphone, wearable device or other user device, and to easily incorporate new control points, such as light switches or sensors, into the lighting system without rewiring it. These rich features enable users to control an increasingly rich set of light parameters (e.g. whites, colours, dim levels, dynamics, etc.) in order to get a pleasant lighting ambiance in an environment.